


It Hurts

by Shmin



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: And I will emphasize this to the day I perish, Angst, Because Techno Deserves Better, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), This is a turn from my last one, emotionally at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmin/pseuds/Shmin
Summary: Technoblade reflects on the day, although his thoughts are dancing haphazardly on the lines of danger.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 251





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this an hour and a half before SAD-ist's animation premiered and immediately forgot about this thing to watch it

Night settled comfortably, pushing the world forward even if Techno wasn’t prepared for it. It would be the first time in a long time he wasn’t ready for time to march on, in no way did he feel ready to face the next day.

At first, he returned home exhilarated at the idea of a blood bath replacing the pathetic excuse of a government New L’Manburg was. After Dream left and Phil went to sleep, though, Techno was left to his own thoughts to mull over the day. He was alone, sitting beside a shimmering emerald block holding the bell the voices adored so much.

Every time he rang it, a floodgate would seem to open and allow a sea of happiness to rush through him. It was sudden euphoria and seemed especially active with certain people, although it worked pretty well with only him ringing it as well.

Techno sighed, gently tapping the bell.

The voices were despondent this time. They seemed to be quieter after big events anyway. It was fine.

His mind escaped him, running over the half-hour he’d spent with Tommy surrounded by about twenty other people. It all made him feel awful, a different kind to the one he felt after strenuous training or even after extensive periods of being forced to speak with those he didn’t know too well.

He felt like breaking.

He’d trusted Tommy, the young boy reminded him of Phil. Tommy even said it himself, he was a ‘younger and smarter Phil’.

Techno thought he’d be like Phil. He thought Tommy would stick by his side, so he put his faith into Tommy. He thought Tommy would be different, see him as Phil saw him. He thought Tommy would see Techno as more than ‘The Blade’

He gave him a home to live in, blatantly lied to his most dangerous enemy, fed and took care of him, even risked his life to fight for him and offer him an escape when in danger.

He was prepared to fight thirty other equally powerful people for Tommy.

Techno trusted Tommy, he thought that they could be friends and fight alongside one another even if they had quite different aspirations.

He as least thought Tommy would take longer to betray Techno.

After a month of suffering together, dragging each other off to secret missions and comradery paired with the years they spent before Tommy left for the DreamSMP. After all that, Techno thought he was worth at least a day of thinking before Tommy left him in the dust.

He thought Tommy would at least take his offer to think it over, but it seemed he was nothing like Phil.

Thinking back to that moment, he cringed at how he reacted to Tommy switching sides so easily. He’d overreacted, or at least showed more emotion than he usually did and intended at that moment.

His voice was raised but he noticed that, so he had lowered it. Yet, there was an obvious tense aggressiveness to it. It was clear his strained voice held clear resentment and aggravation. He could feel his own muscles tense, approaching Tommy with a relaxed expression that barely managed to contain his indignation.

He tried to be reasonable, tried to talk sense to Tommy, but it was his mistake in the first place to trust so easily.

Techno should’ve known he was being too human, he should’ve known better than to trust Tommy. He only trusted Phil after years of wars fought side by side and a kingdom ruled together peacefully, he only trusted Wilbur after spending the latter’s childhood trying to become friends with him.

He trusted Tommy after only a month of remeeting because apparently those years they’d spent playing as kids with Wilbur and Phil meant nothing.

Perhaps that was why the piglins outcasted him the moment he returned to the Nether, he forgot what was natural to him. Techno had become too humanized and began to get weaker over time, he trusted too easily.

Especially when it came to humans, after Wilbur he thought he could finally let go of his walls and trust Tommy.

He trusted Tommy.

He was weak.

He could’ve died.

They were right.

Techno scowled, grabbing his cloak and furiously wiping it across his eyes. The burn that the friction created hurt, it made him want to scratch his eyes out. He hated crying, it made him feel weak. Dropping the cloak, Techno’s hands twitched, his mind screamed at him to resist the urge to cut his eyelids off and taking his eyes out. The pain was irritating.

He so desperately wanted to crawl at his eyes, but he didn’t.

He so desperately wanted to resist the tears spilling out his eyes, but he didn’t.

Techno had been too weak to avoid getting hurt, he should’ve known better than to put his faith into anyone else.

So, for the first time, he let himself cry.

Technoblade cried, alone, in the attic of his house. Free for anyone to barge right in, to find him laying against the wall beside the emerald block with tears ruining his clothes.

There weren’t any thoughts for the future as everything he’d given to and for Tommy ran through his mind, always leading back to him throwing Techno to the crowd of people surrounding him on all sides.

It tormented him, knowing that come tomorrow he’d have to face Tommy again.

Spikes of panic ran through his chest as he thought of the time they spent having fun and laughing off their worries.

The house he laid in, it was their home.

It was the one place they’d be sure they were safe.

That morning, they had waved off Phil together.

That evening, Techno returned and headed straight to the vault.

That night, Techno passed out when he couldn’t catch his breath as he choked on his own tears.

\----------

Phil climbed up the ladder to where Techno had set his bed. He knew Techno should’ve made the house bigger, now the hybrid had to sleep in the attic.

The blonde sighed as he reached the top, looking over only for his breath to get caught in his throat.

Techno was slumped against the wall, his head resting on the emerald block his bell was placed him. Clear tear tracks dragged down his face, darkened spots where they had fallen obvious in some parts of his clothes. His crown was thrown against the bookshelves several feet away and his clothing was disheveled. Long, pink strands of hair all over the place.

There were no words to describe the sight other than calling it a tragic disaster.

It hurt to see Techno when he was so destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to only posts works 1.1k+ words and this barely made the mark lmao


End file.
